regreso al pasado
by leidy360
Summary: kagome regresar al pasado para destruir a un nuevo enemigo o quistas uno viejo, sesshomaru sera el encargado de guiarla esta ves...
1. Chapter 1

Regrese al pasado

Sabía que era temprano pero igual decidí levantarme, sabía que algo ocurría hoy, que cambiaría mi vida había algo que estaba realmente mal pero no llegaba a saber que era por ende desdí seguir mi día como de costumbre hasta que algo fuera del normal pasara algo que muy dentro de mi sabía que iba a pasar así decidí empezar mi día así empecé esa mañana.

Eran las 6 pm levante y me prepare para ir a la universidad sin darme cuenta de que me olvidaba de algo importante hoy era el día que mi madre me recordó antes de irme

M.K-hija no te olvides que esta semana se casa tu tía

K-o gracias madre casi lo olvido

K-tú sabes con esto de los exámenes término exhausta y se me avía pasado por alto

M.K-bueno no pasa nada lo mejor sea que te vayas o llegaras tarde y si mal no me equivoco hoy tienes examen

K-o si hasta la tarde

Fue una tarde algo rara muy tranquila a tal punto que era extraño

Me retire del establecimiento como todos los días iba charlando con mis amigas de cosas triviales casi sin importancia nos despedimos y cada quien se fue para su casa como de costumbre igual avía algo que me perturbaba pero no sabía que era con exactitud era como sentirse perseguida por algo que no llegaba a ver es como una presencia que me amenazaba y que no podía localizar por más que me concentrara era algo fuera de mi al case de mis poderes de miko era raro porque avían aumentado considerablemente desde que estuve en la época antigua ahora que me ponía a pensar era extraño desde que la perla fue destruida y yo tuve que regresar a mi época he tenido la sensación de que algo no se ha terminado sin darme cuenta ya estaba en mi casa otra vez.

K-mama ya llegue

M.K-como te fue hija

K-bien hoy fue un día más tranquilo de lo esperado

Me voy a bañar ahora vuelvo

Subí a mi habitación cansa de la rutina deje las cosas en la cama y busque algo para cambiarme sorpresivamente sentir una presencia pero ahora venia del pozo Salí corriendo a ver que era, algo no andaba bien llegue al pozo y sentí una extraña sensación que era como ir otra vez a la era antigua pera algo distinta como si fuera otra era algo andaba mal volví corriendo a mi casa le comente lo que sucedía a mi madre y ella entendió de que tendría que ir de nuevo prepare la mochila amarilla algo me decía que no iba a ir al mismo lugar donde estaban mis amigos pero eso ya lo comprobaría termine de aprontar la mochila y bajé las escaleras mi madre me abraso y me dijo que me cuidara y que nunca pierda la fe me sonó raro de momento pero no le di importancia en ese momento la abrase y le dije que todo estaría bien que no se preocupe que volvería no quería preocuparla me fui al pozo y salte era algo raro no era como las otra veces era como que algo me llamaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Un camino distinto

Salí del pozo y era raro era como si el tiempo hubiera pasado más rápido en esta época y como si el tiempo transcurriera más distinto, y para mi sorpresa alguien me estaba esperando era sessohmaru que se notaba un tanto impaciente como si supiera que yo iba a volver ¿pero cómo si él no sabía que yo era de otro tiempo? ¿O sí? Me puse nerviosa con su presencia y el pareció notarlo

S-humana

K-tengo nombre por si no lo sabes y es kagome

S-y eso a mí no me importa

Te demorastes demasiado

K-¿tú me estabas esperando?

¿Porque?

Era sorprendente que un ser como el me estuviera esperando me saco de mis pensamientos cuando él se acercó peligrosamente a mí y hablo

S-eso a ti no te importa

Ahora sígueme tenemos que ir a ver a alguien y no hay mucho tiempo

K-espera como que no me importa estas decidiendo sobre mi

S-HUMANA si no quieres perder la vida te aconsejo que me sigas

Resignada lo seguí con el presentimiento que algo nos observaba pero seguía sin poder detectar que era

K-sessohmaru por casualidad tú no sientes como si una presidencia nos asechara (era vergonzoso tener que preguntar algo así y justo a él)

S-ya veo tú también lo sientes

¿De dónde tu vienes también lo sentías?

k-¿Si pro?

Des pues de un silencio incomodo decidió contestar

S-Es un ente que no pertenece a ente plano terrenal y te ha asecha para determinar tus debilidades

K-aaa ¿y cómo se supone que ha pasado a mi época?

S-cuando la perla fue destruida una parte de este ser sé ha aferrado a tu alma y la otra parte se ha quedado a qui

K-y tu como sabes todo eso

S-Un amigo de la familia me lo dijo

K-es a él a quien vamos a ver

S-si… ahora me arias el favor de callarte a menos que quieras poder la vida

Caminamos por horas sin saber exactamente adonde iba estaba incomoda por tener que viajar con él a la fuerza.

Quise empezar a procesar todo lo que avía pasado en el día y la verdad era un lío avía cosas que no encajaban como ¿dónde estaban mis amigos? ¿Cómo sabía que yo iba a avenir? ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Mi mente era un desastre y lo peor era que él no me diría nada aunque sea por el momento era frustran te.

Llego la noche y con el frío estaba cansada y con hambre y el paresia no querer detenerse

Tímidamente dije

K-Disculpa podríamos descansar un rato

Después de un largo silencio muy incomodo

S-no

Resignada decidí seguir caminando abran pasado unos 20 minutos de que abre por ultima ves hasta que escuche la vos fría y calculadora de el

S-nos quedaremos a qui esta noche pero a primera hora del ocaso saldremos

K-muchas gracias

Y le sonríe amplia mente me pareció ver algo de sorpresa pero no le di mayor importancia después de toda estaba cansada y con hambre prepare el fuego para poder estar caliente y comer algo que avía traído de mi época, no tenía las fuerzas para ir a pescar o cosa por el estilo prepare unas sopas instantáneas y le lleve una a sesshomaru por cortesía después de todo él me estaba cuidando o eso quería creer

K-toma es una sopa instantánea (le dije con algo de timidez)

S-no como comida de humanos (que rara que esta humana)

K-bueno igual te la dejo aquí por si quieres

S-has como quieras

Me fui a comer y descansar estaba cansada y realmente no entendía bien lo que pasaba

Y ya me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza de tanto pesar me acosté dentro de mi saco de dormir y le dije un hasta mañana a sesshomaru que parecía dormir pero sabía que estaba despierto…

Era raro tener que espera a alguien que era tan poca cosa, alguien tan débil como la acompañante de su medio hermano pero hay estaba haciendo caso a un viejo amigo de su padre que le avía dicho que ella volvería que la fuera a buscar y que la lleve con el si es que no quería que las cosas colapsaran en fin estaba esperando irritado y con ganas de matar a alguien pedo antes de lo que pensó estaba saliendo de ese pozo iso un par de preguntas que fueron irrelevantes y emprendimos viaje para mi desgracia íbamos a tardar dos días en llegar eso era demasiado para mi gusto definitivamente y va a matar a alguien cundo terminara.

Se veía cansada pero no nos podíamos quedar éramos presa fácil y no quería tener que salvar a una insignificante humana caminamos uno rato más hasta que considere que era un lugar seguro

La vi prender el fuego y preparar un extraño saco que supuse era para dormir

Me trajo algo que catalogo como sopa hay que admitir no tenía mal olor se lo rechace pero igual decido que lo dejaría por si después quería no dije nada y volví a Serra los ojos note cuando ella se durmió y la observe se veía bien para ser humana avía madurado ya no se veía como la acompañante de su detestable medio hermano se veía mucho más hermosa y seguía teniendo ese olor jazmín particularmente de ella se notaba que avía crecido. Se reprochó mentalmente por pensar así de una insignificante human se decidió a descansar mañana llegarían a ver a ese viejo que lo metió en este lío.


	3. el amigo de la familia

los personaje de inuyasha no me pertenece

selene taisho higurashi- muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tu comentario intentare poder ponerlo en practica.

_**El amigo de la familia**_

Desperté a primera hora de la mañana, sofocada por una extraño presentimiento no entendía que pasaba y cuando observe a sessohmaru lo note alerta

-buenos días

Disculpa tu sientes esa presencia más fuerte o solo soy yo

No contesto por unos minutos me resigne pensé que no iba contestar hasta que escuche

-se está siendo más fuerte ates de lo previsto, debemos darnos prisa

Con esas palabras empecé mi día seguimos camino de inmediato no avía tiempo que perder para mi sorpresa no faltaba mucho y para el mediodía aviamos llegado

-llegamos.

-pero yo no veo más que arboles aquí

Unos segundos después apareció una cara en un árbol que me saludo

-hola mi niña como te encuentras

-hola (dije entre tímidamente y algo asustada)

-supongo que ya te ha dicho porque estas aquí

-a decir verdad me ha dicho muy poco

Quisiera usted informarme

-joven sesshomaru usted es poco precavido con una situación tan delicada como la de este momento

-niña desde que la perla fue destruida accidentalmente quedo un ente suelto que está buscando como destruir todo en este mundo

Usted es el vínculo para que este ente aparezca ya que él ha dividido su ser para poder obtener mas poder

Usted debe hacer que se una y así aparecerá de forma física en el plano terrenal

Solo lo podrá unir con la mezcla de poder sagrado y demoníaco juntas cuando ambos se percaten de la presencia al mismo tiempo les indicara que están presentes las dos mitades

-bueno supongo que no es tan difícil como suena no

-te equivocas si uno de los dos da más poder del necesario ocasionaran un caos tremendo

Otra cosa cuando este en el plano terrenal amos tendrán que aniquilarlo junto

Espero que les allá quedado claro a los dos

-mmm si gracias

Surte niña no se olviden de confiar en el otro

-eso va a hacer lo difícil

Adiós y gracias (creo esto va a hacer más difícil de lo que pensé)

-sesshomaru tu crees que podremos trabajar en equipo solo por esta ves

-no nos queda otra Opción

Caminamos asta llegar a un claro ahí decidimos descansar un rato hasta que escuche decir

-levántate vamos a entrenar

-eee a si y que se supone que tengo que hacer

-expulsa tu poder en aquella dirección así el árbol (de todas las miko del mundo me tocó trabajar con la más inútil)

Así se pasaron toda la mañana y los avances de la miko eran extraordinarios ahora entendía porque el árbol sabio la avía elegido

La miko logro llegar al límite de sus poderes pero él creía que avía mucho más escondido en ella

Ambos terminaron cansados y para sorpresa de ambos pudieron unir sus energías a la perfección en un balance perfecto solo faltaba que llegara el momento indicado por el momento ambos decidirían descansar ya que avía llegado la noche con extremada rapidez para sorpresa de ambos

-crees que todo saldrá bien

-yo jamás dudo de una batalla

-si pero tengo miedo de que algo malo pase

Después de todo no es malo tener miedo me preocupa que las personas que me rodean salgan lastimadas

-No te debes preocupar por cosas insignificantes

(aunque no estoy muy seguro de como saldrá todo esto)

-bueno supongo que debo confiar en ti (aunque yo ya confió en ti)

Un largo silencio se prolongó hasta que kagome decidió sacarse las dudas realmente algo le inquietaba y tendría que preguntarle

-sessohmaro ¿en qué época estamos?

Porque siento que no es el mismo tiempo

-desde la última vez que te he visto marcharte por el pozo han pasado 100 años

k-aaa

la nostalgia la invadió no podría volver a ver nunca a mas amigos y a inuyasha un par de lágrimas caprichosas salieron sin permiso

¿Tu sabias que yo no era de esta época?

-si

Ahora duerme mañana será un día duro

-hasta mañana y gracias por tu compañía después de todo creo que te e juzgado mal

Y así con esas simples palabras me acosté dejando aun sorprendido dominio

-(Es una muy extraña humana)

-(realmente te e juzgado mal ojala tenga el tiempo para conocerte)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Un día junto a ti**_

realmente no avía podido dormir bien me sentía realmente mal el saber que avía pasado tanto tiempo y que ya no podía volver a ver a mis amigos me quitaba el sueño

Me desperté a plena madrugada y decidí ir a bañarme a unas aguas termales que no había muy lejos de hay deseaba relajarme un poco era mucho para mí en esos momentos

Me levante asiendo el menor ruido posible y me dirigí al agua

Extrañaba tanto las charlas con sango las manías de miroku la compañía de shippo los arranques de locura de inuyasha extrañaba mucho realmente a mi anterior grupo

Pero la mayoría de ellos ya estarían muertos eso me hacía sentir peor

Pase casi dos horas en el agua intentando despejar mi mente lentamente salí del agua y me vestí camine a paso lento a donde se encontraba el campamento

Me recosté contra un árbol y me quede observando el cielo no podía creer que avía pasado tanto tiempo aquí

-adonde estabas

Respondí lo más tranquila que pude ya sabía que me avía escuchado irme

-me fui a bañar

-porque traes ese olor a tristeza y te encuentra llorando

-es complicado de explicar

-habla

-es que me cuesta creer que todo lo que conocí aquí hace un tiempo ya no exista

Parece que han pasado muchos cambios

Incluso tú has cambiado en este tiempo

-a que te refieres con que he cambiado

-mmm

A que no has intentado matarme, al contrario me estas ayudando

-eso es porque es imprescindible

-si puede ser pero lo estás asiendo

-dime sesshomaru que ha pasado con inuyasha después que yo me fui

Un largo silencio se originó en el lugar realmente quería saber la respuesta pero no creía que me la fuera a dar después de todo siempre se odiaron o eso creí yo

-después que tú te fuiste inuyasha se casó con kikyo no pudieron tener descendencia pero vivieron una vida juntos

Realmente me sorprendía no sabía que el supiera lo que avía pasado con su medio-hermano

-qué bueno que él pudo ser feliz

- eres una humana rara

-jajaja si supongo

Nos empezamos hablar como si fuéramos grandes amigos cosa que no lo éramos no lo podía creer que el contestara mis preguntas y a su vez el así las suyas

Nos pasamos horas ablandó con demasiada confianza

Quien diría que íbamos a hablar tanto aunque yo era la que más habló

La tranquilidad que me avía dado el haber hablado con él fue tal que fui quedando me dormida sin darme cuenta.

Desperté después de unas horas de sueño realmente el haber hablado la mitad de la noche me tranquilizo mucho

-has despertad

- si

- desayuna hoy seguiremos entrenando

Sin más palabras me levante era un hermoso día prepare las cosas para desayunar y mientras esperaba que este se insiera me quede observando el cielo.

Mis pensamientos de esta mañana iban y venían mis sentimientos parecían una montaña rusa me estaba e pesando a sentir atraída por el hermano de mi antiguo amor y eso no me estaba gustando porque sabía que no podría ser terminada esta misión yo tendría que volver a mi tiempo y no podría regresar.

El agua para el té ya estaba intente no pesar en eso por el momento después de todo avía cosas más importantes en ese momento que pensar

Luego de desayuna

Comenzamos a entrenar fue duro y sin descanso pasamos la mayor parte del día así

-podríamos descansar un rato estoy agotado

Sin darme una respuesta se fue y se recostó sobre un árbol

- gracias

Me senté cerca de él; me relaje y quede observando el lugar y a pesar del peligro que sabía que avía me sentía plenamente tranquila

El cansancio me fue ganando y fui quedando dormida nuevamente con la seguridad en mi corazón de que todo saldría bien.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Desafío final_**

Era raro se sentía como si algo le robara el aire se estaba oficiando despertó sobre saltada al notar unas marcas de manos en su cuello no podía entender busco a su acompañante y lo encontró en la misma situación que ella momentos antes se acercó y fue despidiendo pequeñas cantidades de poder estaba asustada hasta que vio que las entidades se marchaban cundo se concentró con sessohmaru noto que este no respiraba alarmada y con mucha angustia lo recostó en el suelo e le realizo las maniobras de primeros auxilios que gracias a dios había aprendido en la preparatoria a los pocos minutos despertó sorprendido por que la mujer a su lado se encontraba llorando en su pecho se veía muy preocupada par su acompañante

-mujer deja de llorar sobre mi

-que alivio te encuentras bien

No me vuelvas a asustar así

Hubo un silencio incómodo para los dos

-que fue lo que paso

-los entes trataron de matarnos

-ya veo

Y tú como estas

-bien me desperté a tiempo eso creeo

Después de esa breve charla ambos decidieron salir en busca de estos seres ya que presentían que no estarían muy lejos

-cuanto crees que debamos buscar

-no creo que mucho mas

Ya que uno nos sigue ase un rato

Después de un rato de caminar ambos pudieron detectar a las entidades.

La pelea estaba a punto de comenzar el reto fina el que disidiera el destino de todos

Ambos combinaron sus energías en una sincronización perfecta logrando darle al ente que los asechaba desde ya algún tiempo

Para su sorpresa era una de las extensiones de naraku que se negó a morir escondiéndose en la perla

-hola tanto tempo es un gusto volver a verlos después de tanto tiempo no lo creen

-me daría más gusto que estuvieras en el infierno con los demás

-cuál es tu bastardo nombre

-mi nombre es jigoku

- jajaja muere humana

- insecto

- vaya esta humana te importa

Agarrando el cuello casi hasta asfixiarla

- jamás me vencerán muertos del mas allá

Abrió su boca y dejo salir a miles de monstruos armados

-ese es todo tu poder vas tardó

Desde luego saco su espada tokiyin y los ataco jogoku salto a kagome cuando arrojo un poderoso veneno a sesshomaru que lo hizo retroceder involuntariamente

-que estúpido tú crees que con eso me lograras a ser algún daño

Volviendo atacar

-no sabes que tu poder maligno no puede asarme nada idiota

sesshomaru sintió de pronto un dolor muy grande

-además cuando ustedes me trajeron a este plano otra vez conserve mi doble identidad

-maldito

Kagome tomo el arco y unas flechas de unos esqueletos para poder ayudar a sesshomaru

-morirán

kagome le lanzó la flecha con una gran cantidad de energía espiritual

-le di

-maldita humana

Le lanzando veneno en dirección a ella

kagome pensó que iba a morir pero gracias al entrenamiento que avía tenido con sesshomaru y el gran aumento de su energía espiritual el veneno fue purificado en se momento la otra entidad fue tras sesshomaru

-eso no lo voy a permitir

Lanzando una flecha que le dio directo en el corazón

-sí, si

Para la mala suerte de kagome la otra entidad iba directo a ella la cual no llego gracias a que sesshomaru llego y la cargo cuando este callo el rostro de ambos quedo muy junto tanto que esta se terminó sonrojando

-mueran los dos tirando una enorme cantidad de veneno

- no aguantaremos mucho la otra entidad absorbió parte de mis poderes

-yo no quiero morir aquí

-jamás creí ver una mujer tan valiente

-valla esos dos ya murieron

-NO VOY A MORIIIIIIIIIR YO A QUI

De pronto la capa de grueso veneno fue purificada por los poderes de la miko, sesshomaru y kagome se levantaron

El saco nuevamente su espada y ella preparo su arco cuando de golpe fue herida en la pierna

-AAAAAHHH

- eres una humana débil y patética que no puede a ser nada si su acompañante

-cobarde

Muere malta escoria

Agitando su espada con mucha fuerza

De repente sesshomaru fue arrojado lejos de su oponente

Cuando se escucho

- estoy arta que todo el mundo me crea débil

Apuntando su arco con mucho enojo

-por qué no lo soy

De a que el gran poder proveniente la furia y asieron que jagoku perdiera no sin antes lanzar un último ataque de veneno, sesshomaru se acercó a kagome incrustando la espada en el suelo junto con una flecha de esta para protegerse del veneno

-por fin todo a terminado

-así lo parece

Es hora de irnos ya no percibo nada

-de acuerdo

De repente kagome se desmayó por la pedida de sangre que le avía ocasionado la herida

Esta fue sostenida antes de tocar el suelo y recostada sobre un árbol

-(esta humana es muy resistente y testaruda)

-eres una humana rara (eso me agrada de ti)

Descansa

Se sentía como segura dónde se encontraba durmiendo sentía que alguien la estaba protegiendo

Lentamente fue despertando

-hola

-hasta que despiertas mujer

-disculpa creo que me desmaye

- así fue

-Supongo que todo ha terminado

-si

-Ya veo (con la tristeza marcada en el rostro)

Es hora de volver a mi época

-kagome tu serias capas de esperarme

-a que te refieres

-que voy a intentar de buscar la manera de llegar a tu tiempo

-¿realmente arias eso?

-solo responde

-si

Es hora de irme

Me puse a recoger las cosas para irme no quería que me vea así tenía que ser fuerte después de todo el prometió que buscaría la manera de encontrarme

Ya sin ánimos de recogí las ultimas cosas

Sorpresivamente me giro y me dio un beso que al principio no correspondí por la sorpresa del mismo pero poco a poco fui dejándome guiar

Lenta y torturadoramente se separó de mí y me dijo libre

-es hora

Si dije sin ánimos de alejarme de ti pero con la promesa de que te volvería a ver

Y así me encamine al pozo que para mi sorpresa no estaba muy lejos mire el camino que avía dejado atrás y te vi parado observando te di una cálida sonrisa y sin darme cuenta unas lágrimas se me cayeron merite en el pozo solo fueron unos instantes y llegue de regreso a mi época no sabíais cuanto tiempo avía pasado pero eso ahora no importaba sentía mi alma un desastre

Puse mi mejor cara y entre a la casa

-mama ya llegue

Para mi sorpresa había una nota que decía que avía salido de viaje me sentí un poco aliviada no tendría que fingir nada delante de mi madre

Los días pasaron y yo volví a la universidad rendí mis exámenes todo parresia ir sobre ruedas pero algo me faltaba algo extrañaba la compañía de sessohmaru no se desde cuando me empecé asentir atraída por el pero ahora siento que me falta algo esencial en mi vida


	6. Chapter 6

**_Rencuentro del otro lado_**

Otro día mas en mi estúpida vida otro día de tareas lo único es que hoy voy a salir con las chicas ahora se les puse en la cabeza quererme ayudar porque me encuentran mal

Para mi desgracia era sábado y no tenía excusas fuimos a la heladería hablamos de cosas triviales me quería ir no me sentía cómoda el día de hoy ósea que invente una excusa y me fui termine en la plaza mirando a nada en particular hasta que escuche que alguien me hablo

-es feo mentirles a tus amigas

-y eso a usted que le importa

Realmente quería estar sola no quería compañía de nadie y menos de un extraño que no tenía intenciones de irse

-como te encuentras

-no se

Que asía blando con un extraño ni yo me lo podía explicar pero su presencia se me tranquilizaba no me lo podía explicar él nunca se presentó ni yo se lo exigí se quedó detrás mío hasta que decidí irme

Lo salude sin mirar por mero respeto y me estaba por ir hasta que el hablo

-kagome

-seguí si darme vuelta estaba bastante destrozada como para que alguien me viera

-quien eres

-pensé que me reconocerías fácilmente

La vedad que no le avía prestado atención mi cabeza se avía ido a divagar y no entendía en que momento regreso

Entonces me di vuelta y enfrente a la Perona a mi espalda, no lo podía creer era el

-sesshomaru

Después de eso no supe más nada me empecé asentir mareada y me desmaye

Cuando desperté estaba en mi casa me dolía la cabeza y no recordaba cuando avía llegado

Mire para el costado y lo vi recostado contra la pared

-ya despertaste

-si

Tú me trajiste aquí

-si

-Como llegaste aquí

- por medio de un portal

No lo podía creer él había podido encontrar la manera de llegar hasta aquí

- te dije que encontraría la manera de llegar hasta aquí

**_12_ años después**

- Mama mama despierta se nos se tarde

Dos niños intentaban despertar a su madre pero no tenían mucho éxito

-PAPA dile a mama que se levante

- niños vallan a bajo a desayunar

- si papá

-kagome levántate tus hijos te están esperando para salir

-mmm solo si tú te acercas a darme un beso

Cuantas cosas había pasado para llegar a este día

La re aparición de la perla

La destrucción de naraku

Mi regreso al pasado nuevamente

Había pasado mucho y a vía perdido mucho pero había ganado mucho más

Realmente estaba agradecida con la vida por la familia que tenía y por los amigos que tuve

**fin...**

ESPERO QUE ALLA SIDO DE SU AGRADO Y GRACIAS A LOS QUE SE TOMARON EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTE FINC….


End file.
